Auror Training
by Evah DeLorme
Summary: After finishing Hogwarts, Hermione Granger is starting the 1st phase of Auror training. Durring the next few weeks she has to live w another Auror in training, guess who it is? Draco Malfoy. Will they kill, or will they love?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was walking down the dusty hallway of the muggle apartment building she was going to inhabit for the next couple of months. Her head already hurt from the gunky smell of the place "_I_ _should do an anti-ache charm as soon as I move in_" Hermione thought. The only reason she was moving in to the London Streets Apartments was because of her Auror training assignment, she will have to live with another Auror-in-training in a two bedroom apartment. That included sharing a bathroom (ugh), working together at the local café and of course, going on top-secret missions.

At last, Hermione opened the door to her new flat; the room she was standing in was of medium size, portraying exquisite Elizabethan style furnishings and deep blue velvet drapes. "Heloo, anybody there?" she called out, no one answered for a moment –and then she herd footsteps. A tall man walked in to the room and leaned against the doorway, his white blond hair reflecting the lights of hurricane lamps scattered through out the room. He was well built but lean, the black tailored shirt and pants showing off his well-toned body.

"Granger?" the man said, sneering.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing here?" she was utterly confused by this, _Isn't he a Death Eater_?

"Well, Granger, may I ask what is your business here? Oh but of course, such a know-it-all like you couldn't resist but go for the high class job of an Auror. Or is it too heartbreaking for the Golden Trio to split up? And I thought the agony of you three sauntering around was over." the sneer deepened.

"I wouldn't imagine why a Death Eater like yourself would be training to become one either, not enough money for such a spoiled prat since your father left, eh?"

"Everyone likes to have a spy at the Ministry, and anyway, Granger, let us discuss some more important matters, shall we?" Malfoy moved closer to her, until they were almost touching "First off, don't you _dare_ invite Potty and Weasle here, one nutty Gryffindor is enough. Now, second, if I go away on any…unexpected business, don't mention a thing to those fuckwitts at the Ministry. Got it? "

Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable this close to her archenemy, the desire to get away took over the longing to investigate the "unexpected busyness". Taking a defiant step back, she retorted "Whatever, Malfoy. I couldn't care less where you go whenever Fudge's facing the other way."

Not wanting to be in his company for even a second longer, Hermione headed towards one of the bedrooms.

Later that evening, Hermione laid reading Death Eaters: A Guide For the Beginning Auror, she was so enveloped in the book that an important looking owl went unnoticed for quite some time.

"Boo" emitting a short scream, Hermione jumped a foot in the air "Malfoy, how did you get in here?!" she screamed at the blond.

He smirked "Wow, Granger, are you that easily scared? Were all those quests with your boyfriend Potter for nothing?" Scowling, Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking rather vicious "Stop it, or you'll regret it, Malfoy!"

"Oh, is that a threat, Mudblood?" Malfoy stepped closer, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Consider it what you will, ferret, just stop bothering me!" she was wearing a heated expression which was obtaining a tomato-like quality.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, bitch"

"Deal with it, Malfoy; I'll talk to you however I want to." Not being able to bear it any longer, he roughly pulled her to a standing position. They were barely an inch apart "Look, Granger, let's stop this childish name-calling, you wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?"

Hermione was starring in to his cold blue eyes; he couldn't hurt her, right? _Right_?! While she was thinking this though, the man's grip on her arm loosened and became almost gentle; the icy blue was replaced by stormy grey.

The mixture of caramel and brown in her eyes mesmerized Draco; he simply could not look away. Maybe he could stay like this forever, just stare down at her and never notice anything else…No, he shouldn't do this! _She's a Mudblood, you're a Death Eater, she isn't good enough for you. Stop it! ... _

"Malfoy!!! What the hell are you doing?!" while Hermione's face expressed fright and confusion, his was just blank.

"Nothing Granger, stop asking stupid questions" turning around he gave her one last glance and before Hermione could utter a word the door to the second bedroom slammed shut, making the china on her bedside table rattle.

_Whoa, Death Eaters definitely are mentally unstable. Talk about mood swings! And my head hurts like hell, ugh._ 'Mione did a simple pain-relief spell and was ready to go to sleep when she noticed an owl sitting on her dresser. _Weird…it never even hooted!_ _Maybe someone cast Silencio on it? Hmmm…_

"Lets see…" the Auror-in-training untied the letter from the owl's leg and gave it some treats, the letter (surprise, surprise) was from the Ministry of Magic. It read:

Dear Ms. Granger, congratulations on starting the first phase of your training! As you should have already discovered, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy for the next couple of weeks. You will receive another letter containing the information about your first mission during the next few days.

Sincerely,

**Robert****é Fedario**

Head of Auror Training Department

Hermione yawned, it was around two in the morning now, and she was exhausted. Exhausted enough to drop snoozing on the bed, and that's exactly what she did.


	2. The Book

Author's Note Thank you guys (Kieksie basketballqueen2009 and Dramione XXX)  
Soooo much for commenting!i honestly didn't think that anyone would comment, especially on the first day! hug thank you! i'll try to update as much as possible Author's Note

"Aaaaaaah" Hermione opened her eyes, and yawned again. Today was the day, the day she started her first mission_ With freakin Malfoy._ Not hesitating on the thought, she got out bed and went to the kitchen, grabbing her bathrobe on the way. It was a fabulous morning, sunshine with a clear blue sky and a warm breeze.

"Now what have we got here?" Hermione looked in the fridge, it was empty "Hmmmm…Wasn't it a 'five star hotel with everything included'? Evidently not."

"Granger, if you want food, go down to the cafe" Malfoy came in to the apartment, carrying a tray full of tasty smelling containers "Apparently, they don't have room service here. Pathetic."

"Hmpf" was the only sound the girl made before opening the door to the building's hallway.

"Oh and, Granger?"

"What now, Malfoy?"

"We start the mission in ten minutes, don't be late." Leaving Hermione stunned at the door, with a smirk plastered on his face, Malfoy made his leave.

The next nine minutes went by in a rush for 'Mione, starting off the first day of training in a heavily stressed-out state wasn't her idea, but what could she do?

"I'm ready, Malfoy."

_She doesn't look half bad _he thought, examining her feminine figure, the trademark smirk still on his long, pale face. "Let's go then. We're to apparate to Flourish and Blotts, there we will meet Mr. Hogginsen who will explain the assignment. " His tall frame leaning against the wall, Malfoy observed her for another moment and disapparated with a small pop.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, how come the ferret was staring at her? Creepy.

pop

When the trainees appeared in Flourish and Blotts, a short stout man with a mop of brown hair was already waiting for them.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, and … Ms. Granger, am I right?" he reached out and shook both their hands, smiling widely.

"Now, about your mission, excited, yes? I was, your assignment is more interesting than mine though – you will be investigating books. Not just any books mind you, a batch of books had been released which were supposedly created using the Dark arts. Once a male reader starts the book, they are not able to stop.The lot of them also giggle hysterically but refuse to tell why."

_Oh, Ron told said something about those_ Mr. Hogginsen smiled again, and held up a book with a dark leather cover.

"So you are going to investigate who is manufacturing these, and why. And hurry, over a hundred people are in St. Mungo's giggling their heads of."

"And how much time do we have?" asked Hermione, looking interestedly at the lonely pile of books.

"Two weeks to investigate and three more days to write a report." The man never seemed to stop smiling "Well, I'll leave you now, goodbye!" and he disapparated.

"Soooo, what're we gonna do now?" drawled Malfoy picking up one of the cursed books "Wonder what's in these anyway…"

"Malfoy!" snapped his partner, snatching the book out of his hands "Don't try reading the books please; we have to look for clues and other things so we can find the people behind all of this! Look on the back, it says 'Blue Wand Publishing'…hmm…oh, and the author is Aunt Resody…wander who she is"

"Oh come on! You don't think there's gonna be anything _that_ dangerous in these books!" he picked up another one, Hermione tried taking it away from him but she was too late.

"Look it's only…" Malfoy's expression went from boredom, to surprise, finally settling on a smug look.

"So what's written there? I hope you won't start giggling, just imagine: the amazing giggling ferret." He did not reply however, but turned around to face her as if looking her up and down, only with the book in front of his face.

"Nice knickers, Granger"

"Huh?" she had a confused expression on her face "What are you on about?"

"Pink and black, not a bad combination. Too much lace for my taste though."

"How do you…" for a moment there Hermione looked dumbfounded, but only for a moment "Ok, Malfoy, stop it with the joking and your face out of that book!"

Malfoy only tried to comply because of the look of utter rage on her pretty face "I-I can't!" he tried yanking his head to the side, but to no avail. The only thing he succeeded in doing was smashing in to a bookcaseThe smirk made its reappearance, _I wouldn't even if I could, the view's too good._

"Is there anything else there except for the picture?" 'Mione asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, loads of stuff… comments mostly…but…oh! There's a note from the author! Anyone who'd want to stop reading, or…watching the book will be able to find me at number 10, Dragon Den Way," he raised his head a bit, smirk "That's a couple blocks away from the Ministry, we'll just have to apparate there."

"Well then, we'll have to use side-long apparition since your nose is stuck in that thing." She came up to him and offered an arm.

"You wish, Granger." _Keep your distance; even if she looks attractive like that, she's still a Mudblood._ He checked her out again._ She is a Mudblood, don't look at her like that, she is a Mudblood…_

"Malfoy, I'm not jumping up and down in excitement either, but I wouldn't want my partner splinching on the first day of the first assignment. Even if it's a stuck up prat like you." taking his arm she said "Ready? Three, two one…" and they were gone.

"Niice…not bad…uh, she could use some work...wow…hmmm…" Malfoy was commenting the whole way while he and Hermione were walking the few blocks to Aunt Resody's house.

"Will you shut it? It's getting on my nerves!" Who would want to hear a guy commenting on _other_ girls' lingerie for ten minutes straight?

"Jealous, Granger? Yours isn't too bad either, but you know, a guy can't help but look."

Finally, they reached an old tall house; it looked as if it had seen better days, with the paint peeling off and the roof looking slightly singed. After ringing the doorbell at least six times, the door was opened by an old woman with long dark hair, heavy-lidded eyes and a large frame. As Draco looked at her, his face turned a sickly green _Oh god…_

"Would you like to come in?" she said, smiling evilly at Malfoy "I just know what you're here for."

"So what do you want in return for the spell?" asked Hermione, sipping her cup of chamomile tea. She knew all about the woman now- why she created the book, when and how.

It turned out that Aunt Resody had a very, _very_ unlucky love life. So, to avenge her inability to get a suitable boyfriend she wrote a book. A book that was basically, torture for guys.

"Well, I have looked in the cards" _Oh my God she reminds me of that bat Trelauny_ was the thought that ran through both ex-Hogwarts students simultaneously "And I believe that the best way to resolve this, will be for you two attractive, young people to kiss."


	3. The Kiss

Author's note I'm sorry for not posting for this long, guys! 'gives out butterbeer and sugar cookies' I was really busy w/ school and all, so enjoy!Author's note

"And I believe that the best way to resolve this will be for you two attractive, young people to kiss."

"WHAT?!!!!" screamed both Draco and Hermione at once "That's not true is it?... You're kidding, right?...This cannot be happening pinch, ow!... I feel dizzy…"

Malfoy and Granger were muttering and trying to get out of this 'unreal' reality, but to no use.

"My dears, the cards have told me…well I won't tell you exactly what they've said, but I know that you two will be working together for quite some time…and believe me, an innocent kiss is the best way to start that chain of events." There was an awkward silence in which everyone either admired the various parts of the cluttered room "Well, that is my price, children, are you up to it?"

"And what if we're not?" Malfoy asked defiantly, sneering.

"Well, you see, young man, after a few days the effects of the book wear off. It becomes something…erm…not as interesting…!" she looked very amused "And I doubt too, that you, dear girl, would want your mission partner to not be able to do anything but stare in to that book."

Hermione stood there, staring at the crazy woman _I can't believe this is happening to me…_

_Bloody Hell! What if Father finds out?... But Granger looks almost pretty…_

"Ok, now, Malfoy," the girl looked up nervously at him "Now, move closer to me, no! Not that close!...good, now lower the book a bit…uhhuh…"

Right when Hermione pressed her lips to Malfoy's, Aunt Resedy whispered "Finite Encantatum…" and smirked in a suspiciously Malfoyish manner.

The book fell from Draco's suddenly limp fingers, landing on the floor with a quiet _thud_. He wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist, while hers were unconsciously intertwining themselves in his white-blond hair.

"Hmmm, six and a half minutes!" Resedy looked suprisedly at her fat watch "That's a record so far…"

The kissing couple hastily broke apart looking in different directions "Well, um, Aunty aaah Refedy…I guess we'll go now! Thanks for everything!" said Malfoy in a rush, scratching his head uncomfortably and hurriedly disapparated.

"Thank you again," Hermione gave her a nervously "Maybe we will visit you again in the next few weeks, bye!" and she was gone too.

"I'm sure you will." Chuckled the Aunt Resedy.

After a long and tiring day, Hermione decided to write to Harry and Ron who she hadn't seen since graduation.

Dear Harry, and Ron if you're there, today I finally started my training and everything is going fine except for one little thing – my partner. You wouldn't believe who I've been paired up with! Malfoy! Isn't it ridiculous? I thought the Ministry would have at least enough brains not to hire a Death Eater! He hasn't done anything yet, and I think I won't be in any danger and it would be rather suspicious if I got hurt right on my first mission, don't you think? So anyway, good luck to you guys on your missions,

Love

Hermione

After sending the letters with her owl, Hermione showered and turned in after another exhausting day.


	4. Disapparate

"MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, storming down the hallway to his room.

"What the fuck, Granger?" Draco sleepily peered out of the room, still only in his boxers.

"We, have to go to Aunt Resedy in half an hour! And you are not ready AT ALL!" she finished, fuming by now.

"So what? Half an hour is a pretty long time, so if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some more sleep." Malfoy said lazily "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, miniskirts look good on you, Granger."

Hermione was amazed at this rudeness"Can't you understand how important this is? We have to get over there, and ask that crazy woman what she did to those books; thanks to you we couldn't do that yesterday!"

"Ok, just get out of my face so I can get dressed!" the door closed with a snap "I'll be out in a sec, just don't start yelling again."

Twenty minutes later, Hermione was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet while still waiting for Malfoy to get ready.

"Hmpf! Percy running for Minister of Magic? Ridiculous…" she muttered.

"Ready, Granger?" Malfoy was leaning against the wall, right behind her.

"I…uh…" she was stunned. There was nothing to be said about his good looks, he was simply gorgeous "Yeah, let's go."

"Meet you there" smirking, he disapparated.

_Stop thinking about him, Hermione. He's a Death Eater! And don't you dare think about that kiss!!!_

When she apparated at Aunt Resedy's, Malfoy was already there – his face contorted with rage.

"She's gone! She left, the idiotic woman…" Draco was storming around the small house, looking for something that might show where she'd gone.

"I'm sure there's a location charm we can use…let me remember one…" Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking hard "Oh I know! Locato – it is a powerful location spell, but we'll have to do it together, it takes a lot of energy."

"Alright then, what do we do?" he came up to her eager to know.

"Well, this will work almost like apparition, so once we say the incantation we will be transported to where ever she is. Oh and," Hermione tried avoiding his eyes "So that we are both transported, we have to be holding hands, or hugging. The more contact the better since one of us may be carried away to another destination."

"Wow, if I didn't know you, Granger, I would have thought you just like touching me!" looking at her skeptically he went on "But then, we both know that nothing of the sort would…uhm…so, what's the incantation again?"

"It's Locato and the name of the person, but we have to make sure that it's her real name, not a nickname or anything." She started hurriedly looking through the stacks of papers on a nearby table "I mean, who's real name would be Aunt Resedy?"

A few minutes of frantic searching followed. As a result, papers, books and other objects were strewn all over the floor.

"Ow!" Hermione almost fell as her mission partner bumped into her "Be more careful, Malfoy. This is a small house…"

She hadn't noticed that Draco had steadied her by the waist, and she was staring up into his amazingly silver eyes.

"I found it, her real name is Rosetta Deneveur," both his arms were firmly around her "Wanna do the incantation now?"

"Ok then, we'll say Locato Rosetta Deneveur on the count of three…" she took out her wand and wrapped her arms around his warm body "One…Two…Three!"

"Locato Rosetta Deneveur!"

Both of them tightened their arms around each other, felt a jolt behind the navel and disappeared.

"Shit!"

"Malfoy, get off me!"

"Granger, be quiet! Listen…"

They were in complete and utter blackness, the only thing that they could here were footsteps. And those footsteps were getting nearer and nearer.

"Where's your wand? Get it, quick! I think I dropped mine." Draco whispered in her ear while still listening to the mysterious footsteps. Being this close to her sent shivers down his whole body.

"Well," Hermione whispered irritatedly "If you would just stop smushing my wand hand, maybe I'll be able to get it!"

After a quick "Lumos!", they were presented with a view of a large stone chamber with no windows.

Suddenly, the large wooden door opened, admitting a man clad in dark robes.

"Who's this,now?"


	5. Bio Vamps

**A/N Hey! Sorry I didn't post for so long, lots of work in school!**

"What are you, two young people, doing here?" said the stout man standing in the doorway, he had medium length frizzy, wavy blond hair and appeared to be in his early forties.

"We ahhh…" stammered Hermione, quickly rising from her awkward position on the floor.

"Ministry of Magic, Auror department, we are looking for Rosetta Deneveur." Malfoy's firm voice came from behind her. Tall and muscular in a lean sort of way, with his jaw set in a determined expression he looked quite the professional.

"Come with me then," looking them over, the stranger started walking at a brisk pace.

Trailing behind their guide, Hermione was carefully observing the surroundings - dusty hallways, dark paintings, antique furniture. The ceiling was made of stone blocks that loomed over the visitors' heads; the absence of windows also had a sinister effect.

Soon they came to a pair of Gigantic wooden doors, they were darkened by the ages and clad in substantial gold ornaments.

Taking out an exquisite gold key that slightly shone with magic in the dim candlelight, he gently inserted it in to the keyhole. The man turned it a few times before the doors swung open with a tremendous _creeek _presenting a magnificent hall before Hermione and Malfoy.

"Voila!" he said, gesturing to the woman hovering in the middle of the room.

Rosetta was floating in the center of the hall, her legs and arms outstretched and eyes firmly closed, deep in trance.

Both aurors-in-training stared at her, expecting some kind of reaction – at least an attempt to escape! Nothing happened however, she did not even blink.

"Rosetta!" Hermione called out, getting no response what so ever she started to take out her wand.

"Don't, not yet" Draco whispered in her ear, raising his voice he addressed Rosetta "Deneveur, get down now, and we won't use our wands."

The woman slowly opened her eyes and fixed them with a penetrating gaze.

"I knew you'd come." She simply retorted, "I know what you are here for."

Rosetta gracefully descended toward the ground, landing on the very tips of her toes. After taking just a few steps, the old woman began transforming into a younger version of herself.

"Draco, no!" Hermione screamed, widening her cinnamon brown eyes.

The young Malfoy stood, entranced by what was happening before his eyes. The woman was coming closer and closer, trailing one of her long fingers down his pale cheek, coming ever closer…

"Malfoy, wake up! Come on…"Malfoy's eyes opened as he gave a low moan.

"Where am I?" noticing Hermione kneeling beside him, he feebly tried to move away but to no success "Granger, what the hell happened?"

"When Deneveur touched you, you dropped to the floor. " She said, looking away "I can't believe you didn't notice that she was a biovampire! _And_ you're studying to become an auror. Honestly."

"I did notice, but you, did not bother to get me out of her trance in time!_ And_ you're supposed to be my partner!" Draco mimicked Hermione, his pale cheeks were growing red with anger, "I guess you're just not good enough, after all, you're a Mudbl-"

Malfoy's speech was interrupted as the ex-Gryffindor's hand sharply collided with his pointed face.

Giving an enraged yelp he grabbed Hermione's wrist as she was about to smack him again.

"You got away with it once, don't even dare think that you'll get away with it again!" Using her hand for support, Malfoy sat up and started taking out his wand when he accidentally looked in to her eyes.

Big mistake.

Fear, her brown orbs were full of it, framed by long dark lashes they were looking up at him, expecting something horrible to happen at any given moment.

For the first time in his life, Draco felt pity for the girl standing in front him, and for the second time he realized how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

Hermione was staring up in to his stormy grey eyes, what will he do to her? Was he mad enough to hurt her? All she could see was an inner struggle taking place, he halted –clearly unsure of what to do.

What happened next, was something the two archenemies were expecting the least.

Malfoy kissed her.

It wasn't a breathtaking kiss, there were no fireworks, no sparks. But he kissed her with a sweet passion, as if trying to comfort her, to apologize.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, tangling her slender hands in his soft, white-blond hair. Draco gently brought her onto his lap, deepening the kiss.

After pulling slightly apart, they were both out of breath and lightheaded.

"What was that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly, avoiding eye contact and instead tracing intricate patterns on his firm chest.

"Hermione…well," Draco seemed lost for words "I…" Right at that moment tapped loudly on the window, a large Ministry owl evidently had been waiting there for some time. _Shit._

"I'll get it." Not even glancing over at Malfoy, she went over to the window and let the owl in. The bird pecked, and demanded food after dropping the letter on the coffee table.

Hermione deposited some owl treats on the table, and opened the letter.

After running over it with her eyes, she finally read it aloud "Mr. Hogginsen wants us in his office right away," she looked at the bottom of the letter once again and said in a harder voice "It's urgent."

**A/N you're gonna review, right? cuz the excitement's just starting.**


End file.
